


Memories

by LevyRedfox



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyRedfox/pseuds/LevyRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya would forever remember the day that his loving wife died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Christo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Christo).



> Sorry for the sad story guys.

Byakuya Kuchiki was known for his strict and distant personality, he had the personality to fit his title. Head of the Kuchiki clan, being of noble blood he didn’t dare lower himself to the filthy standards of the other soul reapers. He stood at the door that overlooked the Koi-fish pond; he sighed softly closing his eyes.

He thought back to the day his loving wife died, the scene rushed into his head. 

It was late spring, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom; little pink petals littered the air and the floors. He sat on the deck overlooking one of the Koi fish ponds; the water was covered in the petals of the cherry blossoms of the nearby tree. He lifted the cup of tea closer to his lips, blowing to cool the contents. He sighed at the serenity of the afternoon, none dared to disrupt him at this private place, no servants bustling around to perfect everything. He was truly by himself. 

The wind stirred the leaves on the water, causing ripples and patterns, the Koi fish continued their mindless swimming in the clear water, almost dancing in the reflections of the water. He couldn’t help but feel the slight twinge of loneliness. He heard the soft slide of the door behind him, the scent of cherry blossoms filled the air around him.

“May I?” The soft sweet voice of his wife asked, mentioning to the empty pillow next to him.

“My dearest, you should be rest.” Byakuya was up in an instant, reaching out to the delicate women.

“I should rest my life away, no there is time for that later. I feel fine today.” Hisana rested her hand inside the warmth of his.

“You are such a handful when it comes to your own health.” Byakuya helped her settle on the pillow, sinking down onto his own.

“Such a lovely view, these cherry blossoms are quite in bloom. Each petal on their own journey, wouldn’t it be nice if we could just fly like that with a single purpose.” 

“No flower can compare to your beauty.” Byakuya softly whispered as he stroked his thumb over the silken skin.

“Why were you sitting out alone?” Hisana asked, turning to him. Her eyes were slightly dull and her skin slightly paler than normal.

“I was thinking, are you sure you are alright? Shouldn’t I call for a doctor?” 

“I feel fine today, stop worrying so much. What was running so intently through your mind?”

“Don’t worry too much about it my dear. Can I pour you some tea?” He mentioned to his own steaming cup.

“I would like that yes.” Hisana sighed softly, the slight breeze made her shiver.

Byakuya placed his haori over her slender shoulders, resting his hands momentarily on top. Her own hands found his.  
“Thank you dear.” He handed her the cup, making sure she had it before letting go.

“Wouldn’t you tell me what was on your mind?” Hisana whispered as she stared into the cup, the green liquid staring back at her.

“I was just thinking back to the day, when we were barely married. Do you remember what you asked of me?” Byakuya asked watching her carefully.

“I asked if you ever wanted children, yes I do remember. It was winter and we were snowed in. It wasn’t long after that when you became captain.” Hisana placed her cup on the floor in front of her.”Why were you thinking of that?”

“I was thinking that maybe it would be nice to have our own family.” Byakuya whispered.

Hisana stared at him wide eyes, her heart constricting dangerously in her chest. She knew those were going to be the last words she was going to hear. She stood, wobbling dangerously.

“Hisana?” Byakuya shouted, jumping to his feet but she seemed deaf to his words.

The thud soon followed, he found her halfway through the door on the floor. 

“Hisana! Answer me!” Byakuya shouted frantically as he lifted her lifeless body. Her eyes dull, staring endlessly at the ceiling. 

It was a few years afterwards when Byakuya, after endlessly searching, found Rukia. Next to her stood a man with flaming red hair, eyeing him with a look he knew well. It was the look of a man that desperately loved a woman, but to afraid to share his feelings.

“Captain Kuchiki, are you alright? You’ve been staring into space for quite some time now.” The voice of Renji Abarai snapped him out of the dark abyss of his own mind.

“How long are you going to wait?” Byakuya asked turning to face the red headed lieutenant.

“Come again?”

“You truly are an idiot Renji, just tell her already. Don’t wait too long.” Byakuya sighed before walking past the shocked man.

“How long have you known Captain?”

“Since the day I first met her. Go tell her now; don’t repeat my mistake of waiting too long.”

Byakuya stared as Renji stormed out the door, he suspected he was going to hear of this very soon. He felt himself smile as the wind brought in the soft scent of cherry blossoms.

“I am truly sorry for not telling you that I loved you my dear.” Byakuya whispered as he caught a pink petal in his hand.


End file.
